A Best Friend's Fantasy
by GlossyGirl
Summary: Nick has always been in love with his best friend, Miley. He thinks that giving up is the only option. She's too good for him. That's what he thinks anyways until he logs on to his chat one day, and she gives him some new he'll never forget. NILEY FLUFF


Pacing around my room, I couldn't think of another way to impress my best friend. She had always been there for me, and I couldn't find another way to try to be there for her. I was always there for her, and it was hard to think of more ways to get her to notice me for more than just a friend. Miley was more than just a best friend for me. She's always been the girl that I was in love with. She's gorgeous, and I don't think anyone would be surprised if I suddenly thought I would admit that I liked her. All types of boys thought she was super hot, and she's so funny, and... I don't even know why she wouldn't hang out with a guy like me, which is why I can't tell her how madly in love with her I am. She would reject me so fast, and I would be heart broken.

I sat down at the desk at my computer and typed in my login name and password. I scanned my friends list until I got to L0LitsMiley, and right next to her name it said, _Logged on. Miley says, "Thinking about that special someone". _I sighed. That special someone would never be me, and I knew it. There was something deep in my gut that told me that she was so wrong for me, and that's what kept my love for her going stronger. I clicked on her name and started typing.

_I love you. _I backspaced until there was nothing in the box. I started again. _I think you're so beautiful. _No, no, I backspaced again, and just wrote in the box, _Hey._

_ YankeeFan99: Hey._

_ L0LitsMiley: Hey, Nicky!_

_ YankeeFan99: Whats up?_

_ L0LitsMiley: Idk... im just sitting around talking to people. Bor-ing!_

_ YankeeFan99: Ya, im bored 2. wanna meet up 2day?_

_ L0LitsMiley: Maybe. What would we do?_

_ YankeeFan99: whatever u want. We could c a movie or something?_

_ L0LitsMiley: wait I dont think so._

_ YankeeFan99: no?_

_ L0LitsMiley: I forgot about that im going 2 the mall in about an hour with some friends._

_ YankeeFan99: Oh, well, that's fine. We can talk here._

_ L0LitsMiley: Ya cuz u never call me anymore, Nicky!_

_ YankeeFan99: Sorry._

_ L0LitsMiley: ya why dont u?_

_ YankeeFan99: Cant find time anymore._

_ L0LitsMiley: Cant find time for me?_

_ YankeeFan99: were best friends. We c each other every day. I talk 2 u all the time!  
L0LitsMiley: I no! I no! I was joking!_

_ YankeeFan99: good u had me going there 4 a second._

_ L0LitsMiley: :) sorry._

_ YankeeFan99: I like ur Miley says..._

_ L0LitsMiley: What do u mean?_

_ YankeeFan99: Miley says, "Thinking about that special someone"._

_ L0LitsMiley: O ha!_

_ YankeeFan99: Who is that someone?_

_ L0LitsMiley: not important._

_ YankeeFan99: no?_

_ L0LitsMiley: No. not important at all. _

_ YankeeFan99: well im thinking about my someone special too_

_ L0LitsMiley: Let me guess: its not important to tell me who she is either, right?_

_ YankeeFan99: u guessed it!_

_ L0LitsMiley: ha okay! Well r u ever gonna tell her u like her?_

_ YankeeFan99: I dont like her. Im in love with her._

_ L0LitsMiley: so its a serious thing?_

_ YankeeFan99: u could say that._

_ L0LitsMiley: r u ever going to tell her or leave her waiting?_

_ YankeeFan99: I think ill keep it a secret until I find out she likes me 2 but that will never happen_

_ L0LitsMiley: o really? I doubt that!_

_ YankeeFan99: I mean, there is no point in getting my heart broken..._

_ L0LitsMiley: no I mean I doubt she doesn't like u_

_ YankeeFan99: well, she doesnt_

_ L0LitsMiley: well u should still tell her_

_ YankeeFan99: why?_

_ L0LitsMiley: if she sees what a wonderful, compassionate person that u r, she'll never want to be without a boy like u. ur amazing as a friend and maybe even more than a friend._

_ YankeeFan99: r u saying something?_

_ L0LitsMiley: Im just saying that u should try telling her how u feel_

_ YankeeFan99: I dont no about that. Shes so perfect and im so not perfect_

_ L0LitsMiley: Nicky... come on!  
YankeeFan99: if u were the girl I liked, would u date me?_

_ L0LitsMiley: of course!_

_ YankeeFan99: well what if I told u that it was u that I do like._

_ L0LitsMiley: well r u saying that?_

_ YankeeFan99: um, ya I guess I am saying that_

_ L0LitsMiley: o_

_ YankeeFan99: so what do u say?_

_ L0LitsMiley: Nick... I dont no..._

_ YankeeFan99: I new it would be this way._

_ L0LitsMiley: Okay, okay, look out your window._

I looked out the window and saw Miley's car on the curb of my street. I peered inside the car, but there was no one to be found on the inside of the black BMV. I heard the door to my bedroom make a soft creaking noise, and I looked back to see Miley, smiling innocently with a rose her hand.

"How were you talking to me if you were in the car?" I asked with a surprised look on my face.

She lifted up her cell phone and said, "Mobile phones. You have to love 'em."

"Oh." I said with a nervous look on my face. I had just told the girl of my dreams that I liked her, and she was standing right in the middle of my bedroom with a rose in her hand and a smile on her face. "Miley, what are you doing here?"

She stepped closer to me, and she grabbed my collar, pulled me in, and kissed me passionately right there. I wanted to hold onto it forever. When she let go of the collar and let go of the kiss, she looked right in my eyes, "I always had a feeling that we were supposed to be together, Nick, but I always thought you only thought I was a friend." She picked up the rose that had fallen to the ground and said, "I'm sorry it's not a real rose," she laughed, "but I've had it for a long time, and I didn't want it to rot or anything."  
I stood like an idiot in shock from what had just happened. I stood, shaking my head, licking my lips, not knowing what to say. Then, I looked right at the girl I knew I loved, and I kissed her more passionately than I had ever imagined I could. It was the perfect moment, and my fantasy had come true.


End file.
